1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable and height-adjustable workbench.
2. Prior Art
There are conventional workbenches which are not only foldable but also height-adjustable. In this type of workbenches, telescopic legs, which can cut off the transmission of vertical load of the workbench, and a folding top panel, which takes a reaction force from components other than the telescopic legs, are linked by a restraining motion used for opening. As a result, a desired height is obtained in one-touch operation without extending the telescopic legs which is impeded as a result of the weight of the top panel.
However, when such a workbench is folded, the top panel, which splits into two halves, are folded in the direction of "-" moment (or downward) so that it assumes an upright position. When the top panel is folded, the telescopic legs of a stand (which supports the folded workbench) project to the right and left. Thus, the workbench cannot be turned on its side so as to be stored in a horizontal stacking manner.
Furthermore, the links used for opening the top panel tend to be complicated. Moreover, since the overall weight of the workbench and the stand for supporting the workbench is large, a considerable force is required to assemble the workbench, needing usually two people for such assembling job.